


5 Years

by Itsmarvelous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Strings Attached, Pining, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmarvelous/pseuds/Itsmarvelous
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu have been together -in some sense of the word- since debut. They promised each other there were no feelings involved, but that promise is a little difficult to keep after so long.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	5 Years

“Our new dorms have enough bedrooms for almost everybody to have their own room.” 

Every member sat in the living room of their current dorm, listening patiently as Seungcheol spoke.

“What do you mean almost, how many people have to share?” Asked Joshua.

“Just two, there’s twelve bedrooms.”

It seemed like everyone was expecting news like this, so when it was announced, nobody seemed disappointed. It’s also not like they would mind sharing a room with any of their members, it was just nice having their own space. 

“How are we gonna decide who’s sharing?” Asked Chan, obviously thinking he might be the one having to share a room because he’s the youngest.

“That’s actually why I called everyone here. I was going to ask if anybody wanted to volunteer to have a roommate before we started playing rock paper scissors or something.”

Nobody was expecting anyone to answer this, probably thinking everyone would rather the chance of moving into their own bedroom.

To everyone’s surprise, Mingyu volunteered. No one noticed he shared a nod with Wonwoo before speaking.

“I wouldn’t mind having a roommate. I don’t really like sleeping alone.”

Seungcheol answered immediately, “Thanks Mingyu. Does anyone want to take the other spot, or should we do rock paper scissors?”

“I will.”

Everyone turned to Wonwoo, not expecting him to give up having his own room so easily.

“Okay, perfect! That’s settled, Mingyu and Wonwoo will share a room, and everyone else will have their own.”

With the commotion of everyone getting up and leaving the living room, nobody noticed the quick glance shared between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Making the latter turn his face to hide a subtle blush.

~~~

Moving into their new dorm was exciting.

Ever since debut, they’ve never had this much space to call their own. The members were used to having roommates, so the thought of having their own room was something most hadn’t experienced in years.

Mingyu and Wonwoo however were not disappointed with their new set up. They’ve been wanting to get roomed together for nearly five years, it would make their sneaking around so much easier.

They promised each other when they started doing this that their feelings would remain neutral. They said their physical relationship was only used as a stress reliever. They didn’t even remember who the first to initiate taking their relationship to the next level was, just that the next morning they were left with a lot of questions. 

It wasn’t until the fourth time they slept together that Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into the bathroom early the next morning. It was then that they talked about not feeling romantic feelings for each other, but still wanting to continue with this arrangement.

They hadn’t even shared with the rest of the members that they were gay, so there would be a lot of shock if any of them were to find out that two of their members had been sleeping together since debut.

Because of this, when Seungcheol said that two of them would have to share a room, Mingyu and Wonwoo locked eyes and nodded gently. This was the perfect opportunity.

Mingyu wasn’t completely honest with Wonwoo though, he hadn’t been for nearly three years. He had crossed the line of platonic feelings a long time ago. He didn’t want this to happen, they had promised each other that morning in the bathroom that their relationship was only physical. They thought that feeling actual emotions for each other might complicate things in the group, so they said they wouldn’t. They PROMISED they wouldn’t.

It didn’t work out like that for Mingyu though. He couldn’t tell his feelings to shut off like he so desperately wishes he could. He knew Wonwoo didn’t feel the same, so what was he supposed to do. He couldn’t just stop, Wonwoo would want to know why. 

Mingyu couldn’t tell him, he didn’t know how. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you fell in love with them three years ago? It seemed impossible.

Now, they were roommates. Which made hiding his feelings just a little bit harder, but also gave them the perfect cover to continue hiding their secret a little longer.

~~~

It started off like any other interaction.

It was a stressful week, so when Wonwoo climbed onto Mingyu’s bed after a long day, the latter set his phone down without question.

Wonwoo gently tilted Mingyu’s chin so the two were looking each other in the eyes. When Mingyu nodded, they kissed.

Wonwoo was the first to tug at Mingyu’s shirt, helping him pull it over his head hastily. Then Mingyu did the same for Wonwoo. 

Soon, they were under the covers and their kissing became more intense. 

That’s how Seungcheol found them when he opened the door.

The leader was shocked to find two of his members like this, Wonwoo on top of Mingyu, both shirtless. The two stopped kissing. Instead they stared at the open door with their own eyes full of shock, the split second of Seungcheol walking in not giving them enough time to get off each other.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m just gonna go.”

The two on the bed watched as their leader almost ran out the door. That made the two move, anxiously trying to find their shirts. Wonwoo grabbed his first, pulling it over his head and running to the door. He looked at Mingyu who was almost panicking. Wonwoo walked back over to Mingyu and pulled him into a hug.

“Let me talk to him first, just stay here. It’s okay.”

With that, Wonwoo ran out the door after their leader. Leaving Mingyu alone. He finally found his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

The younger fell backwards onto his bed, his hands clasped on his forehead. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How could they be this reckless, why didn’t they get a lock for their door? ANYTHING would be better than their oldest hyung finding them like this.

Mingyu stayed like that, staring at the ceiling, for nearly twenty minutes. He sat up from his spot on the bed when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Seungcheol walked into his room and carefully shut the door behind him.

“I was just talking with Wonwoo in my room.”

The leader sat down beside Mingyu, then continued talking.

“He told me that you two have been together, but not exactly together, since debut.”

Mingyu didn’t know where to look at first, but he felt like this was a conversation where he had to look Seungcheol in the eye. 

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Mingyu, I know you must’ve been scared to tell everyone that you’re gay, but I want you to know that I will always support you no matter what. I have a feeling all of our members will react the same way too, everyone in Seventeen loves you unconditionally.”

After hearing Seungcheol say that, tears started forming in Mingyu’s eyes. He tried to subtly wipe them away, but Seungcheol saw and pulled him into a hug.

“I know Wonwoo said you two promised your relationship wouldn’t have any feelings involved, but I feel like I need to ask you too. If you two have really been together for five years, I find it hard to believe that neither of you are feeling anything more. If you want to share anything with me right now, I’m all ears. You can come to me tomorrow, next week, next month even, if you’re not ready now. Just know that I’ll always be here to listen to you.”

Mingyu pulled away from Seungcheol’s hug, instead deciding to look at his hands rubbing nervously together. Seungcheol watched patiently as Mingyu struggled to find the words to communicate his feelings, knowing that he needed a second to compose himself.

“I feel more for him.” He said in a soft voice, but it felt like he was yelling. He’d never admitted his feelings for Wonwoo out loud before.

“I’ve been in love with him for three years and I don’t know what to DO.”

His tears returned more forcefully now, he choked back a sob as he hid his face into Seungcheol’s chest once more.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Mingyu. He was completely unaware about how much his Dongsaeng was hurting. Hiding feelings like this took a toll on someone, and Mingyu had been hiding for years.

After a minute, Mingyu pulled away from Seungcheol’s protective hug once more. Instead, wanting to look at his leader.

“I don’t know if Wonwoo asked you this as well, but can you not tell the member’s about anything? I’m not ready to come out yet, and neither is Wonwoo.”

“I won’t say a word, I promise. When you’re ready, this is your truth to tell.”

“Thank you hyung.”

The two stayed silent for a moment, then Seungcheol spoke.

“Can I ask you something Mingyu?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever thought about telling Wonwoo about how you feel, isn't hiding this from him exhausting. His feelings might’ve changed to, it’s been years since you made that promise with each other.”

“I don’t know how to tell him.”

Mingyu paused for a second. Seemingly collecting his thoughts, then continued again.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way. What if I tell him and everything changes. It’s not just our lives that would be affected, it’s everyone in Seventeen. We can’t have two member’s with constant tension just because I can't keep my feelings under control. I would hate myself if I put us in that situation. It’s easier to just pretend I don’t feel this way because then nothing will change.”

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol started. “You won’t know if his feelings have changed unless you give him the chance to talk. I can’t even begin to understand how you must be feeling right now, but I can tell you that even if Wonwoo doesn’t feel the same way about you, he won’t hate you. He’ll understand. He’s a good person. I think you should think about your next step.”

With that, Seungcheol stood up and walked towards the door. Before he turned the handle, he turned back to Mingyu one more time.

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but I also don’t think it’s healthy for you to keep your feelings locked up. If you ever need to talk, you know my door is always open. You can always come to me.”

“I know Hyung, thank you.”

The two smiled at each other, then Seungcheol left the room thinking about how different tonight would’ve gone if he had just knocked before opening their bedroom door.

~~~

That night, Mingyu didn’t leave his bedroom. He was expecting Wonwoo to return soon, so he was surprised when Jun walked into their room instead.

“Hey Jun, what’s up?”

“Wonwoo said you guys got in a fight, or something. He asked if he could switch rooms with someone for the night. He wouldn’t say what you two were fighting about though.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m dead serious. He seemed pretty desperate too. What happened?”

Mingyu didn’t know how to respond. He knew he had to lie because he couldn’t exactly say Seungcheol walked in on them making out.

“How was he acting before he asked?”

“I don't know, I mean, he looked like he might’ve been crying. His eyes were kinda puffy. We all saw him run after Seungcheol and then drag him into Hyung’s room. That was pretty odd, he probably just wanted to vent, or talk to him, or something. Neither said anything about what happened after. Did Seungcheol talk to you too, cause he walked into the living room later than Wonwoo.?”

“Yeah, he did come to talk to me.”

Jun looked at him and then asked him another question.

“Can you tell me what your fight was about? You two never fight, at least not like this.”

Mingyu thought for a second, then decided to just tell Jun the truth. Well, not the WHOLE truth, just how he was feeling.

“I don’t really want to talk about it, is that alright?”

“Yeah of course, I understand.”

“Thanks Jun.”

~~~

The next morning, it was pretty obvious to all the members that Mingyu and Wonwoo were avoiding each other. There was a tension between them that was unfamiliar. It was almost like they were going to explode at a moment's notice while in the vicinity of one another. However, nobody was sure if this tension was born of anger, or frustration.

This went on for days. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells around the duo, unsure about whether or not it was their place to ask questions.

The first to crack was Jun, having slept on Wonwoo’s bed for nearly a week now.

“Okay, Mingyu I know you don’t want to tell me about what happened, but can you at least tell me something? I mean, Wonwoo literally hijacked my room.”

Mingyu looked at him, then started talking.

“There’s a couple things you’d need to know to understand everything, but one of them isn’t my secret to tell. I can’t tell you anything without breaking Wonwoo’s trust, I’m sorry.”

Jun looked at his hands, then lifted his head once again, looking Mingyu in the eye’s this time.

“Can I ask you a question, it might be a little personal.”

Mingyu hesitated, but then he remembered this was his best friend. He could trust him.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you like Wonwoo, like more than a friend?”

Mingyu froze. He knew he wanted to answer, but the words were stuck on his tongue.

“It’s okay,” said Jun. “It’s okay if you do, I promise.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. How did you know?”

“I’ve thought you liked him for a while now. It’s nothing obvious, just sometimes you look at him and I swear I can SEE your heart skipping a beat. Not to be sappy or anything.”

That made both of them chuckle, the serious air leaving them behind.

“Did you tell him? Did he react badly? Cause I swear to god, if he is in my room right now because he said something mean to you, I will kick his ass.”

“Oh my god, no. It’s nothing like that. I haven’t told him how I feel. He knows I’m gay though, he’s known for years.”

“So why are you guys avoiding each other?”

“It’s complicated. I think I might just have to suck it up and talk to him soon though, we can’t keep doing this.”

Mingyu fell backwards onto his bed, placing his hands on his forehead. He sighed loudly.

“It’s okay Mingyu. You and Wonwoo will get through this, you always have before.”

‘Will we?’ Mingyu thought. ‘Will we be able to this time?’

~~~

The next morning at breakfast, Mingyu tried to sit down beside Wonwoo at the kitchen table.  
As soon as he took his seat, Wonwoo shot up. Maybe he was trying to avoid the possibility of them having to communicate.

Mingyu had had enough. He wasn’t mad, but he was frustrated.

“Really, you can’t even sit beside me? Why did you even start avoiding me?”

Everyone heard Mingyu. It was so early in the morning that the members usual playful banter wasn’t as energetic. Because of this, all eyes turned towards the duo.

“Can we talk about this later, in private?” 

“I think we should talk about this now.” Mingyu stood up and walked towards the hallway, stopping to wait for Wonwoo to follow him.

All the members watched as the duo disappeared into their shared room, completely oblivious to what could be happening behind the closed door.

“It’s about time, I hate it when they argue.” Said Chan, before taking a spoonful of his cereal.

“Okay, nope! I know what this is about so we need to give them some privacy. Everyone’s dressed and ready so we are going to the practice room. Come on everybody, stand up! We’ll grab some snacks at the cafeteria if you’re still hungry.”

Seungcheol guided his members out the door as quick as he possibly could, hoping the two left in the dorm would be okay.

~~~

“Wonwoo, why didn’t you come back to our room the night Seungcheol found out about us?”

This was the first question Mingyu asked. His voice was laced with sadness and confusion.

Wonwoo didn’t answer at first, instead he sighed and tried to look anywhere but Mingyu’s direction.

“Can we not do this right now, please the others might be able to hear us. They’re right outside.”

That was when they heard a door slam shut, they walked towards their bedroom door and peeked outside. None of their members were sitting at the kitchen table anymore, and their shoes were gone from the entryway. Seungcheol must have urged them all to leave.

“They’re not here anymore,” said Mingyu kindly. “Is this better?”

“I don’t know.” Said Wonwoo in frustration. When he was beside his bed, he sat down with his head in his hands.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked?

“Honestly, no.”

“Why?”

“I’m feeling kinda anxious.”

This shocked Mingyu, he knelt down in front of Wonwoo. All the frustration he felt earlier at the kitchen table was gone, replaced instead with worry. 

“Wonwoo, look at me.” He said gently. “You could never say anything that would change the way I feel about you, I promise. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

“If I tell you, things would change. EVERYTHING would change.”

“Nothing has to change that much if we don’t want it to.” Said Mingyu.

“It already HAS though. I can’t make things go back to how it used to be.” Wonwoo was getting worked up. Mingyu could see the way his hands were shaking.

“Maybe that’s not a bad thing.” Mingyu said softly, trying to help calm Wonwoo down.

Wonwoo looked at him. He thought about his next words very carefully, repeating them over and over in his mind. He took a deep breath.

“In what world is me falling in love with my best friend a good thing?”

Mingyu tried to hide the shock on his face, he then answered softly.

“This one, Wonwoo. This world.”

Mingyu rested one of his hands on Wonwoo’s cheek, looking for a nod before leaning in to kiss him. Instead, Wonwoo looked away.

“I don’t want you to kiss me if you don’t feel the same way, I can’t do that. I can’t”

Mingyu watched as tears started gathering in Wonwoo’s eyes. He moved from crouching in front of Wonwoo, to sitting beside him on the bed.

“Wonwoo, can you please look at me. I want you to see me when I tell you this.”

Mingyu was speaking very gently, waiting patiently for Wonwoo to look at him. Slowly but surely, he turned towards Mingyu.

Wonwoo was now looking at Mingyu directly in the eye, obviously trying to hold back the tears that were building.

“Can I hold your hands?” Asked Mingyu, Wonwoo nodded.

“Wonwoo, when I tell you this. I want you to know that I am telling you the truth.”

Mingyu was now holding Wonwoo’s hands. He squeezed them, and Wonwoo squeezed back. He continued talking.

“I fell in love with you too, three years ago. I was scared to tell you because we promised each other in the very beginning that we wouldn’t have feelings for each other. Oh god, I failed. I failed so bad. Seungcheol told me I should tell you, that hiding my feelings for so long wasn’t good. I wanted to, I wanted to SO many times over the years, but I always backed out. Wonwoo, I am in love with you, and I have been for years. Please believe me when I tell you I feel the same way about you.”

Mingyu wiped the tears that were slowly falling out of Wonwoo’s eyes. When he rested his hand softly on Wonwoo’s cheek, Mingyu noticed him holding back a laugh.

“Can you just kiss me already?”

With that, the two kissed. Finding their place in each other's arms once more.

~~~

They didn’t share their relationship with the rest of their members for another 4 months.

They knew the way they felt about each other wasn’t going to change, but they still wanted some time to themselves to figure out their relationship without any outside questions.

“We need to tell you guys something.”

Most of their members were lounging around on the couch, or following behind Wonwoo and Mingyu after having been called from their bedrooms for a group meeting.

With those words, all eyes were on Wonwoo.

Soon, every member sat in front of the couple with anticipation evident on their faces. Nobody knew what to expect from this announcement, but they were beginning to feel worried with how nervous Wonwoo and Mingyu looked standing in front of them. 

The duo leaned in and whispered hurriedly to each other, then Mingyu started talking.

“We’ve been kind of keeping a secret from everybody for a while now. I mean, we weren’t really PLANNING on sharing anything until about four months ago. It wasn’t necessarily like we were keeping a secret either, just not sharing this part of our lives with anyone. Anyways, I’m gay.”

“Me too.” Said Wonwoo.

Everyone had a moment of shock pass on their faces, until smiles erupted everywhere.

The first to speak was Jeonghan.

“Thank you for telling us, we will always love you guys. No matter what.”

Everyone agreed happily, also sharing their positive thoughts. Then, Wonwoo started speaking again.

“There’s actually more we need to tell you guys.” He reached his hand out for Mingyu’s and realization bloomed on everyone’s faces. “We're together. You know, boyfriends.”

Everyone had a massive smile on their face. 

“Thanks for trusting us,” said Seungkwan as he stood up and started walking towards Mingyu and Wonwoo. He pulled the duo into a hug and everyone joined in after him. 

The group hug was full of laughs and smiles, then everyone separated and sat down on the couches again.

“Wait,” said Chan with a grin on his face. “Your guy’s fight was four months ago, what happened.”

Seungcheol held back a laugh, but everyone noticed.

“Oh my god! What happened?” 

“Did Seungcheol walk in on something, is that why he knew more than us?”

“Guys, come on! You can trust us!”

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other, sharing a nod.

“Are you SURE you want to know the whole story?” Asked Mingyu.

“Yes!” Everyone replied immediately.

“Oh god, okay.” Wonwoo started. “Mingyu and I officially started dating four months ago, but we have been TOGETHER since debut.”

Everyone looked at them confused, not entirely understanding what Wonwoo meant when he said together. Then it dawned on Soonyoung.

“OH my god, you guys have been sleeping together since debut? And nobody noticed until four months ago?”

“Is that why you two asked to room together?” Asked Hansol.

That made Wonwoo and Mingyu blush, they tried to hide it but failed.

“Yes, and yes.” Said Mingyu, saying the last yes with a laugh.

“So what did Seungcheol see?” Asked Minghao. 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Listening to everything Wonwoo and Mingyu had to say.

“He walked in on us kissing.”

“Shirtless.” Added Seungcheol, which made the couple blush even harder.

“And it turns out we were both in love with each other for years, even though we both agreed in the beginning that there wouldn't be any feelings involved.” Mingyu laughed quietly, then reached out for Wonwoo’s hand. “Not that I’m complaining though.”

The couple smiled at each other knowingly. Sharing a moment together in front of their closest friends for the first time.

The members realized this was the first time they were able to see Wonwoo and Mingyu act so vulnerable with one another. Making them understand that there was a whole other side of their relationship they’ve never witnessed, or even knew existed. 

All of the stolen kisses and hidden glances wouldn’t have to be so secretive anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a request given to Allybabe747. Her piece is named Denial. It's about Jongdae/Xiumin from EXO. Highly recommend:) Thank you for reading my interpretation! I hope you liked it:)


End file.
